


Body Shaming

by NervousOtaku (orphan_account)



Series: Tales of a 144 Player Fansession! [27]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brainwashing, Bullying, Chatlogs, Choking, Infidelity, M/M, Molestation, Other, SBURB Fan Session, Self-Hatred, Sexual Harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Or: A Two-Chapter Story Where A Thief Steals The Heart Of His Nemesis And A Prince Destroys The Freedom Of Zhir Oppressor





	1. Dru's Side

“Why are you so obsessed with Loyal? Can't you just let zhim be?” Wade sighed in annoyance.

Dru scowled. “Why does everyone call him that? He's a guy.”

“Loyal asked that we use the pronouns zhe-zhim-zhir while zhe's still in this middle-ground.” the Seer replied matter-of-factly.

“What fucking middle-ground?! He's a dude, right?!”

Wade frowned at him. “Loyal Harding is in the process of transitioning over from female to male. Zhe asked—”

“Argh!” the Thief roared, cutting his boyfriend off. “Part of transitioning is using the _proper_ _fucking_ _pronouns_ , dammit! Is she a chick or is he a dude?! Unless you're like _fucking_ _Shea_ , you don't get to just pick and choose your pronouns!”

“Dru!” Wade scolded.

“No, listen! Loyal Pussy Harding is a motherfucking guy, end of story! Published by Penguin Books and sold, on it's fucking way to a best-seller and in the running for a fucking Nobel Prize!”

The Seer prompted slapped Dru across the face, making him snarl savagely.

“You need to be more considerate for others. You can find me when you are.” Wade said coldly, marching away.

Dru rolled his eyes with a snort.

Not the stupidest reason he'd had for a break-up. The fight with the one guy back on earth about his chapstick having a hair on it still held the number-one spot. Because really? A fucking hair on your chapstick? How infantile can you get, just pull it off and forget about it!

But fine.

If Wade didn't want him around, he didn't want Wade around. It was a two-way street.

However, he did need a little entertainment at the moment. Paying the subject of his annoyance a visit surely wouldn't hurt.

Besides, if it did, that was what the Maid of Life, whatsherface with the guns, was for.

The route between LOTAP and LOVAL was rather long, jumping between several planets. Dru had found most of the portals on his planet that went directly to others, but there were a small handful he still had yet to find. As a result, he had to do some planet-hopping in order to get to where he wanted.

The Prince of Breath's planet had something of an odd scent to it. Like mothballs and old fabric, not entirely pleasant. And the soft, whispering crunch of fabric underfoot just grated on Dru's ears. He gritted his teeth and took as long of strides as possible in order to minimize the sound.

Finally, he reached the Prince's house. It looked like the damage from the blaze caused by the Bard of Mind and Heir of Light had been repaired. Dru hadn't been present for the accident, but he'd seen pictures of what happened. While the fire had apparently been _glorious_ , he'd been among the people scolding the two— Did they think he _wanted_ to be blown up? What happened when they came to his planet and started messing around? At least keep the fire-starting restricted to a _nonflammable_ planet! _Morons_.

Without bothering to knock, Dru pushed into the house. He had a fairly good idea of where Loyal would be, and if the guy wasn't there, he'd wait for him in that spot instead.

So he marched up the stairs, boots clomping loudly against the floorboards. As he reached the second-floor landing, one of the doors was thrown open, confirming his thoughts. The Prince of Breath, Loyal Harding, stared at him for a moment before moving to slam his bedroom-door shut. Dru didn't let him, lunging forward to slam his weight against the door. He may have been a twig, but he was strong and Loyal was caught off-guard, letting him stumble into the room.

“You— What the fuck do _you_ want?! Go the hell away!” Loyal yelled.

“I don't think so, buddy.” Dru growled.

The Prince hissed, getting out one of his airhorns.

It wasn't exactly martial arts, but a flying tackle knocked the weapon from Loyal's hands.

The Prince of Breath snarled, pulling back a fist to punch him. A well-placed jab halted that, winding him, and Dru began to take up the offense. Loyal was given zero chance to defend as the Thief rained down blow after blow, slowly backing him up until his knees hit the bed.

A squawk of surprise left the Prince as he tumbled backwards, bouncing slightly on the mattress. Dru quickly clambered on top of him, pinning him there. All practiced techniques were forgone in favor of simply delivering fist after fist to Loyal's face and shoulders.

“Stop! _Stop!_ ” Loyal screamed after about fifteen hits, holding up his hands in vain effort to shield his face.

“I fucking hate you so fucking much.” Dru hissed, landing one final blow before relenting.

Remaining on Loyal's midriff, he leaned back to examine his work. The guy's nose was bloodied pretty badly, quite possibly broken. His lip was split, and it looked like Dru's nails had gouged open his cheek and scratched his collar-bone. Bruises were starting to blossom all across his exposed skin, and probably a good number under his clothes, as well. The fucker had actually started crying at some point, soft whimpers and hiccups shaking him as tears glistened on his face. He was trembling nicely.

“Why... _Why?!_ What did I _do_ to you?!” Loyal demanded, hands still ineffectively up.

Proving how useless the shield was, Dru knocked his wrists aside, grabbing his bruised chin and forcing him to look up.

“You're so _fucking annoying._ You get so _fucking pissy_ about something so _fucking small_ and _trivial_ , never fucking giving _anyone_ the chance to talk. You're so _goddamn fucking mouthy_ and _pushy_ , yet when _any other bastard_ does the _same motherfucking thing_ you act indignant. You think you have the _fucking right_ to be _fucking above_ fucking everyone? Because guess what, you _motherfucking pussy,_ you fucking don't.” he snarled, carefully and purposefully grinding his thumb into a developing bruise.

Loyal winced at the pain in his jaw, gritting his teeth. “I'm... not like that...”

“Oh, yes, you fucking are!” Dru spat.

“It sounds more like you're describing yourself, you bastard!”

Dru's eyes narrowed with a low growl. He moved his hand from the Prince's chin to his neck, not squeezing or gripping, not yet, just resting his hand comfortably over the guy's throat. Fear came into the Prince's eyes, and he swallowed nervously. Dru felt the motion under his hand.

For some reason, it thrilled him.

It thrilled him, having this tank-warrior, who could halt enemies in their tracks and destroy the very air around him and suffocate everyone, trembling uncontrollably under him. Having him beaten, bloodied, and terrified...

It was _thrilling_.

Still not gripping Loyal's throat, only holding, Dru shimmied backwards until he could properly lean down and smash his lips against the Prince's. It was by no means a kiss, more of vicious molestation. He bit and pushed, earning gasps and whimpers, only thrilling him more with the copper flavor—

“Gah! Fucker!” Dru snarled as Loyal chomped down on his lip, sitting back up. Growling viciously, he brought up his other hand and began to squeeze. “Ought to kill you right _he_ —!”

He couldn't breathe.

It wasn't that he was being strangled, like he was doing to Loyal. He could feel the Prince of Breath heaving under him as he tried to get air to his lungs. No, that wasn't it.

His lungs just weren't even _inflating_.

The Thief of Heart tried to curse, but nothing passed his lips. Black spots started to appear across his vision, and he felt lightheaded. His chest hurt and he could feel his grip starting to loosen...

No.

Nuh-uh.

Not happening.

Keeping one hand in as firm a place as possible, Dru moved one hand down to the Prince's chest. Focusing all the energy he could muster into his hand, he pressed his palm against the other male's sternum. Somewhere, he heard the Breath-player gasp.

There was a stretch of blackness between that and the next thing he remembered.

Dru found himself on the floor, with his head in someone's lap. There was a feeling of warmth blanketed over him. Someone was crying softly nearby.

“You fucked up.”

Blinking, the Thief looked up.

The Maid of Life removed her hand from his scalp, and pushed him aside to stand up. Confused, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked around.

Loyal was huddled in a corner, crying into his knees.

So he hadn't stolen the guy's soul. He must've passed out before he was able to.

The bedroom door was thrown open, and Wade charged breathlessly in.

“Wh-what happened?! Kierra, you said Dru was—”

“I fixed them both up. They can tell you what happened. I'm ollying out.” the Maid said flatly, shouldering her rifle and leaving the room.

Wade turned his gaze to Dru. “So? What happened?”

They were already done, so there wasn't much harm in telling.

But as Dru opened his mouth to explain, Loyal surprised him by piping up.

“Underlings. With the jellyfish prototyping... I was cornered, but Dru...”

... _Huh?_

What was the fucker talking about? They'd been trying to _kill_ each other. Dru may have _actually_ died, he couldn't remember.

“... You could've just told me you had made friends with Loyal instead of letting me storm off, you doofus.” Wade said gently, a warm expression on his face as he knelt next to Dru.

“About that—”

“You can come back whenever... I'm a mess, I need to tidy up...” Loyal said, cutting him off.

_What the fuck?!_

He wasn't given the opportunity to say anything as Wade pulled him up and led him away.

“I'll try to be more prepared next time you visit.” Loyal called weakly after them.

“Jeez, he really likes you, huh? Is that why you were always so rough, you didn't want me to find out? I guess he's a little shaken from the attack, since he usually reciprocates that roughness...”

Dru found himself tuning his ex-ex-boyfriend out as he realized what had happened.

He'd failed to steal Loyal's soul.

But he'd gotten the guy's heart.

The Maid was right. He fucked up.


	2. Loyal's Side

He hated him.

He hated him.

Zhe hated him.

He hated him.

Zhe hated him.

She hated him.

... Zhe no longer knew.

Loyal keened in distress, reaching up to tear at zhir hair in frustration.

Zhe couldn't think about anything other than the Thief of Heart. Well, okay, zhe _could_ , but found zhimself constantly returning to thoughts of him. And zhe didn't know _why_. Zhe _loathed_ him.

It had been several days since their last encounter, when Dru had invaded Loyal's house and beaten zhim. Several days since Loyal had accidentally killed Dru— in self-defense— and hurriedly called the Maid of Life to repair zhir misdeed. Several days since Loyal had lied for reasons zhe still didn't understand about what had happened, and then... then _invited_ the bastard to _come back!_

Kierra knew. How could she have not known, she had seen zhir face, seen the bruises, the blood.

But Kierra never spoke to anyone. Never. Not unless she was prompted or had reason to.

So Dru's boyfriend would never find out. No one except a select few Seers would, unless one of the Void-players got frisky with their secret-information-skills.

Loyal still didn't _know_ why zhe had lied. Why zhe hadn't told the truth, and gotten a Doom-player to swear Dru away from zhim...

And now zhe couldn't stop thinking about him. The way he looked, the sound of his voice, the feel of his hand against zhir throat... It was sick and disgusting, but there was something... _something_...!

Swallowing a lump of frustration, Loyal pulled out zhir iGloves and opened up a chat window.

**Androgynoussubjugator (AS) began pestering eunuchPowerhouse (EP)**

_Ohh_ , this was such a bad idea...

**EP: why the FUCK are YOU pestering me you MOTHERFUCKER  
AS: Are you busy?  
EP: what the FUCK  
AS: Nevermind.  
EP: no you MOTHERFUCKING had the GALL to pester me well now we are gonna FUCKING TALK YOU FUCKER  
AS: ... What did you do to me...?**

**eunuchPowerhouse (EP) has become an idle chum  
eunuchPowerhouse (EP) is no longer an idle chum**

**EP: where are you  
AS: Huh?  
EP: i said WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU  
AS: Oh fuck.**

**Androgynoussubjugator (AS) ceased pestering eunuchPowerhouse (EP)**

Zhe had to run.

Zhe had to get out of here.

Loyal shook off the iGloves and scrabbled to zhir feet, fleeing the house. If zhe stayed, Dru would find zhim. Zhe didn't want that.

Loyal ran as fast as zhe could across the velvet, startling consorts and underlings from their rest or whatever tasks they had been doing.

But it didn't work.

Zhe gasped, winded, as a strong arm was held out, slamming into their midriff. Zhe was spun around and suddenly pinned to the ground, face-down, pressed against the pile of the fabric.

“ _Gotcha_ , motherfucker.” Dru growled, patting zhir shoulders.

“What did you _do_ to me?!” Loyal demanded, writhing and squirming under the Thief.

“So you noticed, huh, fucker?”

“What...?”

“You _fucking killed_ me while I was in the middle of _fucking stealing_ your _fucking soul._ You fucking _interrupted_ me. So I only got _your motherfucking heart._ And I can't. Motherfucking. Undo it. Not my fucking Class.”

“You... what...? No...!”

“Whatsherface with the guns fucking said it, though I don't know if your pussy-ass heard it with that fucking bawling— I fucked up.” Dru drawled, readjusting himself.

“You _bastard_...” Loyal whimpered, burying zhir face into the ground.

Zhe froze when zhe felt a hand around the back of zhir neck. It wasn't the same grip that had tried to strangle zhim before, nor was it the bone-breaking grip the martial artist possessed. It was the same grip that come before the strangling, that easy, relaxed hold, but still warning.

Just like before, zhe swallowed.

“Now with your bitchy ass _pining_ after me, I have to _fucking_ watch my step. Wade already thinks that we _always_ liked each other, and the Maid fucking _knows_ — what a surprise, though, maids know _fucking everything_ , don't they? But we can't go fucking yakking about it, huh? We'd both get in a whole lot of trouble now, wouldn't we?”

The weight on Loyal's back vanished. Slowly, zhe pushed zhimself up, looking cautiously at the Thief. Dru glared at zhim, so zhe flattened zhimself against the ground again. A loud growl left the Thief, confusing him.

“Get the _fuck_ up.”

Loyal scrambled up into a sitting-position.

Without warning, zhe found Dru smashing their lips together, a hand on the back of zhir head keeping zhim from pulling away. It was rough, but it wasn't cruel like the last time. Loyal would still by no means call it a kiss, more of a vicious clash of teeth with traces of tongue.

But the _worst_ part was the small glow of joy in the back of zhir mind.

Dru pulled away a tiny bit, examining zhim.

“Could get used to having a second guy on the side.” the Thief smirked.

“I don't _want_ to be a other guy!” Loyal objected, tearing up a bit.

“Then we'll just have to fuck threeways, won't we?”

“No— I want to decide for _myself!_ I want to fall in love with who _I_ want!”

Dru scowled now, giving zhir hair a yank.

“ _Listen_ — you're a trans-male interested in dudes. The only other two gay men in this miserable fucking bubble are happily banging away in their _own_ fucking relationship, and the pan guy is dating the pan girl. Fucking Shea is fucking asexual no matter _what_ gender zhe are. Because let's face it. You're a fucking _guy_. So it's me or _bust_ , motherfucker.” the Thief growled.

“ _You_ —”

“Besides, I already took my big boy pills and decided to take responsi-fucking-bility for my fuck-up. Quit moping over your missed T-shot and take your big boy pills, Princeling, because you took a little something of mine too, didn't you?”

“What...?” Loyal demanded in confusion.

“Princes destroy their Aspect, don't they? And remind me again what Breath is?”

“ _What?!_ ”

“I'm fucking _bound_ to you now, you little _fuck_. Because I gotta take care of my little fuck-up because you. Fucking. _Killed_ me.”

Loyal was still confused, but was given no time to object as Dru pulled zhim close for another clash of teeth and tongue.

Loyal screamed internally as zhe found zhimself relaxing. Eyes sliding shut, zhe put zhir hands on Dru's shoulders.

The so-called kiss ended, and Loyal felt Dru's forehead press against zhir's.

“Yeah, could fucking definitely get used to this...”


End file.
